Classroom
by Miho-Gumiho
Summary: Okuda hanya ingin mengenang kembali hari-harinya di kelas 3-E


Classroom

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui Yuusei

Rate: K+

Genre: Friendship?

Warning: OOC, typo, maksa, nyampah, gak jelas

Summary: Manami hanya ingin mengenang kembali saat-saat berharganya bersama teman-temannya di kelas 3-E

Enjoy Reading, Chingu~!

* * *

Liburan musim panas tiba. Murid-murid di sebuah SMA di Tokyo sibuk membahas mengenai rencana musim panas. Okuda Manami hanya duduk terdiam di kursinya. Menatap ke luar jendela selagi tangannya membolak-balik sebuah novel di meja.

"Okuda-san, liburan nanti kau akan kemana?" salah satu temannya menghampirinya. Duduk di kursi di depannya dan berbalik menghadap gadis kepang dua itu.

"Hm…" Okuda menerawang, menatap langit-langit, "Mungkin aku akan ke rumah nenek di Osaka"

"Hei hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai bersama-sama? Teman-teman kelas berencana liburan bersama beberapa hari!" seorang gadis kuncir kuda ikut ambil suara. Dia menunjuk kerumunan lain yang riuh di depan kelas.

"Kurasa itu menarik" kata Okuda sambil menutup novelnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah memori terlintas cepat di kepalanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kurasa… ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan liburan ini…" ia bergumam pelan.

.

.

.

"Hei, Karma-kun. Liburan ini kau ada kegiatan?"

Karma menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hm, kurasa tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendekam di rumah selama liburan. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Nagisa-kun?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin liburan di pantai akan menyenangkan. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Maehara, Isogai dan yang lain utuk menginap di villa beberapa hari liburan nanti?"

"Itu menarik" Karma meletakkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Entah mengapa, untuk sesaat pandangannya mengabur. Iris keemasan itu mengerjap beberapa kali ketika merasa tubuhnya limbung.

"Oi, Karma. Kau kenapa?" Sugino yang baru saja menghampiri menepuk bahu Karma pelan. Membuat si rambut merah kembali tersadar. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku…" ia mencangklong tas di bahu, kemudian melangkah menjauh. Kedua sahabatnya hanya saling pandang melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Ittekimasu…"

Okuda melangkahkan kakinya ringan menuju stasiun. Pakaiannya santai; dress putih selutut dipadu cardigan marun. Rambutnya terkepang seperti biasa. Kedua telinganya tersumpal earphone, tangan kanan sibuk dengan smartphone, memilih-milih lagu yang ia dengarkan. Membiarkan alunan musik mengalir hingga mencapai gendang telingannya. Ia berdiri tenang di dekat peron, menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya menuju tujuan. Ia tersenyum, membiarkan potongan-potongan memori setahun yang lalu terlintas di kepalanya.

Kereta tiba. Okuda segera masuk, duduk di sisi kanan kereta. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi gerbong. Sekilas ia seperti melihat sosok dirinya bersama-teman-temannya berbalut seragam SMP. Ia kembali tersenyum.

Langkahnya kembali membawanya menelusuri jalan-jalan kota. Hingga terhenti di sebuah gerbang besar yang dulu menjadi tujuannya dalam keseharian. Gerbang SMP Kunugigaoka. Ia menghela napas. Sudah hampir setahun ia tak menjejakkan kaki kemari. Ah, apa kabar gedung kayu di atas bukit yang menjadi bagian dari hari-harinya dulu? Ia melangkah masuk. Merasakan kembali aura Kunugigaoka yang masih tersimpan dalam benaknya.

Di waktu-waktu liburan seperti ini, Kunugigaoka tampak lengang. Hanya ada beberapa klub outdoor yang tengah beraktivitas di lapangan. Okuda tak begitu mempedulikan hal itu. langkahnya tertuju ke bagian belakang lingkungan sekolah, ke sebuah gerbang kawat yang berderit kala kedua tangan mungilnya mendorong buka. Di hadapannya kini sebuah bukit dengan jalan setapak yang menuntunnya memasuki hutan. Okuda memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah merah yang dulu kerap menyapa kedua sepatunya.

Ia merindukan semua ini. Ia merindukan saat-saat ia melangkahkan kakinya di tengah hutan sejuk yang tenang. Ia merindukan saat-saat kakinya meniti hati-hati jembatan kayu yang seakan rapuh itu. ia merindukan saat-saat ia dan teman-temannya berjalan bersama naik-turun bukit menuju gedung kayu tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Okuda tersenyum.

Gedung Lama SMP Kunugigaoka. Kelas 3-E

Perlahan kedua tangannya mendorong pintu kayu yang tak terkunci itu. menghela napas ketika menyadari gedung itu kosong. Perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara ia menapakkan kakinya masuk ke gedung. Merasakan kembali suasana yang kerap melingkupinya selama hampir setahun lalu. Aura terintimidasi dan diskriminasi, ia tersenyum pahit mengenang hal itu.

Tangannya menyisir dinding kayu yang menguarkan sejuk pada jemarinya. Merasakan kembali ketika ia dan teman-temannya riuh kala menapaki lorong di pagi dan sore hari. Memejamkan matanya ketika hembusan angin menelusup dari pintu yang terbuka, membawa aroma musim panas yang sarat akan semangat dan kegembiraan. Ia kembali menyusuri lorong. Terhenti sejenak di depan sebuah pintu dengan papan tergantung bertuliskan Ruang Guru.

Pintu kembali berderit kala digeser. Ruang Guru kosong. Hanya ada beberapa tumpukan buku dan file binder. Lemari terkunci. Okuda melangkah masuk. Tergambar sekilas di hadapannya sesosok guru laki-laki tegas yang tengah berkutat dengan laptop, seorang wanita pirang berdarah asing yang memainkan pisau di tangan, juga sosok gurita kuning yang kerap menyambangi kelasnya demi menyampaikan materi pelajaran. Ia tersenyum sedih mengingatnya. Terlebih mengingat guru gurita kuning yang kini tinggal nama.

Ia kembali menelusurkan tangannya pada permukaan meja. Memperhatikan file binder dan lemari kayu. Tertangkap dalam penglihatannya sebuah pisau karet hijau tersimpan disana. Ia tak menyangka, benda yang seharusnya telah dimusnahkan itu masih tersisa satu, tersimpan apik di lemari yang terkunci.

Okuda melangkah keluar. Meminimalisir suara ketika menutup pintu dan kembali mengobservasi gedung kayu tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Hingga ia terpaku di depan pintu dengan papan bertuliskan 3-E.

Terdiam sesaat, merasakan kenangan memenuhi sesak dadanya. Kemudan menggeser pintu kayu. Memandang deretan meja dan kursi yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Untuk sesaat ia seperti melihat bayangan suasana kelas. Ia yang tengah mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Beberapa mengobrol atau menyusun rencana sambil memainkan pisau dan pistol. Ia dapat melihat bayangan semua teman-temannya. Kayano, Nagisa, Kanzaki, Karma, Chiba, Hayami, Maehara, Isogai, Megu, Itona, bahkan Ritsu di sudut kelas. Ah, ia teringat Ritsu. Apa kabar mesin berwujud gadis manis itu sekarang? Juga teman-temannya yang lain. Apa semua telah berubah? Perlahan kedua kakinya melangkah masuk.

Kedua tangannya membuka jendela, membiarkan angin gunung berhembus memasuki ruang kelas. Okuda kembali menelusuri deret demi deret bangkunya. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah meja paling belakang deret kedua dari jendela. Mejanya. Ia mengusap permukaan meja itu, kemudian memeriksa laci di bawah meja. Ia dapat melihat tumpukan kertas disana. Kertas-kertas dan beberapa catatan yang diyakininya milik siswa yang kini mendiami meja itu. berlanjut, ia juga mengintipi laci-laci meja lainnya. Sedikit terkejut ketika mendapatibeberapa butir peluru BB di beberapa meja. Bakhan sebuah pistol di laci milik Karma. Menghela napas, ia membuka tas mungil yang sedari tadi tersampir pada bahunya, berpikir untuk menyimpan semua barang yang dijumpainya selama menggeledah seisi kelas. hampir setahun berlalu, ia tak yakin murid-murid penghuni kelas menyadari keberadaan benda-benda ini atau tidak. Entah tak tahu, atau berpura-pura tak tahu. Okuda menghela napas, kemudian memilih duduk di mejanya dan mengeluarkan smartphone. Ia arahkan lensa kamera pada ponselnya ke penjuru kelas, mengabadikan tiap inci ruang kelas. Ia kebali tersenyum ketika menghadap papan tulis. Terbayang dalam benaknya hari dimana ia dan teman-temannya pertama kali bersua dengan sosok guru kuning berwujud gurita yang menjadi wali kelas merangkap target pembunuhan. Ia masih mengingat hari-hari dimana ia dan teman-temannya berusaha mengarahkan pisau dan pistol kea rah sang guru. Ia masih mengingat hari dimana ia membuat beberapa racun yang ia berikan pada sang guru dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang ditipu keesokan harinya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap memori akan kelas ini. Okuda memejamkan matanya lagi. Membiarkan angin gunung menghembus memorinya jauh menembus hutan.

Salahkah jika ia berharap dapat mengulang kembali hari-hari itu?

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Okuda melangkah keluar gedung kayu. Melintasi lapagan tempat ia dan teman-temannya berlatih dulu. Kembali diarahkan kamera ponsel ke lapangan, mengabadikan sudut sekolah yang memberinya kenangan tersendiri. Langkahnya membawanya menuju hutan. Kedua tangannya menyingkap belukar yang menutupi jalan setapak. Di baliknya, Okuda dapat mendengar gemerisik air. Kolam renang yang dulu dibuatkan sang guru masih ada. Apik dan tenang seperti dulu. Perlahan ia melepas sepatunya, merendam kedua kakinya di tepi kolam. Kamera ponsel kembali memotret pemandangan sejuk nan damai di hadapannya. Pohon-pohon yang membingkai kolam memberi kesan tersendiri baginya. Merasa cukup, ia kembali mengenakan sepatu. Sempat dipetiknya sekuntum bunga sebelum melangkah kembali ke gedung kelas. Sebuah mawar liar dalam genggaman ia dekap erat. Beberapa kali menghembus karbondioksida sebelum menapaki lagi gedung kelas itu.

Mawar ia letakkan pada sebuah vas di meja guru depan papan tulis. Cukup lama Okuda berdiri mematung di depan papan tulis kapuritu, mencoba menyerap semua memori yang ia bangun selama setahun menuntut ilmu disini. Kenangan dan memori yang tersimpan terlalu banyak. Penuh hingga menyesakkan dada mungilnya. Ia tertunduk.

Salahkah jika ia berharap dapat mengulang kembali hari-hari itu?

Salahkah jika ia merindukan hari-hari yang telah berlalu?

Dalam diam, ia menyebutkan satu persatu nama yang dulu dikenalnya akrab. Dalam diam, ia mengingat kembali wajah-wajah yang dulu akrab mengisi kesehariannya. Dalam diam, ia menyerap kembali suara-suara yang dulu kerap menyambangi telinganya. Desing peluru dulu adalah alunan melodi dalam kesehariannya. Ayunan pisau telah menjadi mainannya setiap waktu di gedung ini. Rencana demi rencana pembunuhan sudah menjadi konsumsi wajib hari-harinya.

Salahkah jika ia merindukan semua itu?

Kini yang terpampang di hadapannya hanya kelas kosong tak berpenghuni. Dengan jendela terbuka dan mawar pada vas yang coba ia simpan rapi dalam benaknya ketika pulang nanti. Tidak, ia tak mau hari berlalu dengan cepat. Ia masih ingin membawa kenangan demi kenangan yang tersimpan disini. Hingga kenangan dan memoriitu memenuhi ruang hatinya, kembali menyesakkan dadanya. Ia masih ingin mengingat akan sosok guru yang kini tingal nama, sosok guru berwujud monster yang meregang nyawa tepat sehari sebelum hari kelulusan. Ia dapat mengingat, di sela tawa akan keberhasilan pembunuhan, terselip tangis yang membuncah akan kehilangan. Sungguh, ia dan teman-temannya kehilangan sosok guru terbaik yang pernah mereka miliki.

Dan salahkah jika ia merindukan sosok itu?

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di depan kelas seperti ini. Kepalanya tertunduk, bahunya bergetar pelan, berusaha meluapkan emosi yang terbendung. Ia bahagia. Bahagia mengingat masa-masa tahun terakhirnya di SMP Kunugigaoka bersama teman-temannya. Namun juga sedih. Sedih karena masa-masa itu telah berakhir.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas bergeser. Okuda tersentak sesaat. Seingatnya hanya ia sendirian di gedung ini.

"Okuda-san?"

Sebuah suara kembali mengejutkannya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepala, menoleh ke asal suara. Mempertemukan iris matanya dengan manik keemasan milik sosok yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"… Karma-kun…?"

Keduanya terpaku. Entah hanya kebetulan atau apa, takdir seperti ingin mempertemukan mereka.

Di Gedung Lama SMP Kunugigaoka. Kelas 3-E

.

.

.

[END]

.

.

* * *

#CatatanAuthor

Yash, akhirnya nyampah lagiii~! Salahkan liburan yang terlalu panjang, aku gak pernah menapakkan kaki di sekolah lagi. Dan pas lagi nyari gambar di Zerochan nemu gambar lorong sekolah sepi gelap. Gak tau kenapa tuh gambar berkesan banget dan tiba-tiba kepikiran, 'temen-temen apa kabar ya selama liburan?' ditambah iseng buka-buka buku kenangan SMP jadi kepikiran 'temen-temen SMP juga apa kabar ya?' maka, jadilah fic ini tertulis demi melampiaskan perasaan *nangis kejer*. Okuda yang segitu kangennya sama sekolah itu aku banget, serius aku nulis sambil nahan nangis #cengeng. Perasaan kangen muter-muter sekolah dari lapangan-mesjid-kantin-kelas itu sesuatu sekaliii. Juga pas lari-larian di lorong sekolah demi nyari satu guru doang, koar-koar depan ruang guru buat manggil temen yang lagi ketemu guru, aaahhh kenangan. Liburan sebulan lebih bikin kangen… Wifi gratis di sekolah #tabok

Makasih ya buat Readers yang udah nyempetin baca fic nyampah nan nista ini *salamin satu-satu* Terakhir, Review please?

Note: endingnya gaje yah? Kenapa tiba-tiba Karma nongol di depan pintu? =_=


End file.
